The Primals heed the Call
by Dr.Doom23
Summary: Through the machinations of those that dwell in shadows, the beast tribes from a world drowned in light find new homes to call their own, but peace is not possible in their eyes, so in these foreign worlds they summon their gods and as the gods head the call, heroes are chosen to fight the ever powerful Primals. Can they fight these gods that drain the life stream of their realm?
1. Prologue

They all looked to the skies, many worlds, interconnected by one vision, a powerful meteor falling from the sky, the sky pulsing red as debris fell along side it accompanying it to its destination.

The Meteor pulsed with life, glowing cerulean energy swirled around it, keys holding its dark power in check cracked under the weight.

Until it all came undone and some roared to life causing calamity and ruin to the old world.

Though a great man tried to reseal this being, it powered through it spelling the end of the dream.

But those that were purvey to the spectre of another world knew not that the very creature they were viewing was but a signal to other worlds to suffer the wrath of sleeping primals.

Under the sea, small creatures, seen as ineffectual, took to a powerful machine, to create endmake, to show that the world now belongs to them, in their conquest the people above witness as out of the ocean this machine rises. What lies on the beach shall learn to fight the mighty creator.

Escaping from underneath the earth does not quell hatred, it does not disappear from the acts of one good soul, the very earth will tremble, the skies will quake, as those that were left behind try to crush others under the weight of their sins.

Yet still in a land long since brought to ruin, they would stand ready, for even a world ruled by child like creations would still be one ready for conquest, a call they would be glad to answer to with a song of ringing steel.

All the realms now believe that these are the only incident but other ancient beings lie in wait for these turn of events, to finally end old wars, and bring about their visions of "Good".

No matter what may go on in these realms, those that await in the dark stand ready to unveil powers the likes of which no world has seen.

= **Author Notes** =

Though it is quite obvious, this is a prologue, try and guess which Primal fights in what world.

One quick note, not all worlds will be cartoon based, some will be videogame related.


	2. Fury

**1\. Fury**

Garnet wasn't sure what was going on, for once in her long life she couldn't see what was happening. This Machine that suddenly materialized in front of the temple right in the ocean in the middle of the night. The small tremor was their first hint that something was wrong and there it stood.

The red eye of this large deactivated colossus stared her down then as it does now. It hadn't moved, there was no indication that anything was living inside it. Getting close proved impossible, there was some sort barrier nothing they tried short of explosives seemed to do anything.

Standing, arms folded in front of this large machine, all of these did concern her but there was on thing that truly worried her. All things that could be, all things that will be, she should be able to see them all, even now with fears weighing down on her she should see them. But a new fear grew, every future was blocked, the red eye of this monster appeared every time.

As though it knew what she was trying to look into and denied her. This gave her more then enough reason to try and find out out where this thing came from, what it wants, and why. If worse came to worse she might need to destroy.

"Peridot, what you can you tell me about this?" Being without technology didn't mean that she was without observation. She was farther back from Garnet, after what she learned a little of what it can do, she didn't want to be any closer then where she

"There is some sort of force field" The monster was close to shore, she went around it, she tried getting close to it but she walked right into before. She poked at it as well, learning another thing, The hand that touch it disrupted as though this large chunk of metal was trying to devour the energy forming the arm.

She ran back from that and that was why she stood behind Garnet hoping that was a one time deal.

Then to the machine started whirring to life, the intense red eyes of this creature shined brightly as its limbs extended out of the sea, a massive steel leg crashed down on shore. Garnet expected the worse as the leg stayed in place.

Yet for a long stretch of time nothing moved. That was until a large hatch in the leg currently out on shore opened up.

Then more nothing, Garnet decided then and there to get the rest of the Crystal Gems. Whatever happens next, she wouldn't do this alone

[=-=]

Steven wasn't sure what to do at the moment.

Sure it wasn't his first time dealing with a little green creature being curious about beach city, but he was pretty sure this creature wasn't a gem. He swore that he would just head to the Big Donut. It was early morning and before the small earthquakes he was doing fine.

Hoping for a good breakfast, he wanted to simply walk by and not notice a large pile of garbage, various parts of the town taken right off, he just couldn't rein in his curiosity, and here he was walking towards it.

"Shkohhh...Maybe Roundrox can busydeal with uplanders, need more shiny"

This green creature looked through the garbage taking out some things from the large pack on its back.

"Pshhh...talkyshine, you know any busydeals?" The goblin turned around staring at Steven through its gas mask.

"Umm, I don't know what that is but let's start with names, maybe I can figure out what you're doing here"

"This gobbie Roundrox Mazenot, tongueflap your title talkyshine"

Steven felt like he needed a guide. But he could only guess and hope for the best.

"I'm Steven, now the only place I can think that might shine is the temple" He would explain on the way, but he needed the gems to help him understand what he was talking to exactly.

She knew the big statue probably had shinies but Roundrox was told that it was too dangerous by the Au Ra that helped her out of Alexander. But still the rarer the shiny the more people would want to see.

"Ok talkyshine, Roundrox agree to that busydeal" He decided to start making his way back home with Mazenot trailing not to far behind.

"So what brings a "Gobbie" to Beach City?" Without missing a step Roundrox replied.

"Pshhh...Gobbiehome ate up by light, Gobbie Boss Allthoughts say big machine is the only way out so Gobbies follow Roundrox included"

Well that raised more questions then it answer.

"Oh, I guess you guys might like it here, I hope" He was nearly home when he decided to stop in place.

Roundrox looked to the giant statue in the mountain side and only imagined the shinies trapped within. But looking to her left annoyed her.

Pearl wasn't sure what she was going to tell Steven, but judging by the large machine, Steven wouldn't be able to avoid seeing it.

"Do you have any idea what that thing is?" Garnet turned to her, Amethyst was outside looking at the large machine out in the ocean.

"If it was Homeworld, they would already be attacking, but the design, ancient and advanced, it's safe to say we have no idea where this machine came from"

"So G, what are we going to do?" Amethyst query put Garnet in a thoughtful mood, with her future vision blocked it would be risky but they couldn't ignore what was really at their front door.

"We'll have to investigate" They had to know here and now if that machine was friend or foe.

"Pearl! Amethyst! Garnet!" Steven ran up the beach house, Roundrox slowly trailing behind him with a small trinket in hand.

"Steven, who is is that behind you?" Roundrox looked at Pearl then to the Mighty Alexander, there was a beeping from her trinket, the sign from Mide.

"This Gobbie Roundrox, Gobbie needs busydeal with talkyshine, get friends out of Mighty Alexander"

Pearl turned to the creature.

"What, there are people trapped in that thing?"

"Pshhh... Yes. Illuminati said we would be free in a new world but Gobbies aren't being let go, Illuminati wants this one to feed Mighty Alexander, Uplander helped Roundrox get away to warn talkyshine of attack from Gobmach-" 

She was cut off when a cannonball tore through the window hitting the wall behind them.

They all quickly ran outside as a large red tank like machine stared them down with glowing yellow eyes.

A small goblin stood on top.

"All Talkyshines are belong to Illuminati!"

They quickly reacted to the threat, jumping down to the beach with Steven trailing behind running down the stairs. Roundrox stood behind getting a message across to the Uplander that helped her.

As they approached the Gobmachine started revving up, they prepared for the worst when a bunch of wicker lit bombs popped up from the sand. The glowing orange light of the bombs assured big trouble.

So in that moment they turned to move away only for the machine to spin around them blocking them off, rather then attack the machine as Garnet worried over what surprises were in store she started pushng the bombs way knowing that the bombs would take time.

The rest of the Crystal Gems caught on and move the bombs away until the Gobmachine hit into one and all the bombs set off. It merely skimmed the robot knocking it off course and forcing it to spin out of control.

As it did so Steven had finally caught up only for the Goblin controlled machine to nearly miss him as it did its best to get control back,

"Steven" Garnet was surprised, the others noticed this, her being shocked at this near accident was something that Pearl would have to talk with her about later. Amethyst was just surprised that Garnet made any kind of mistake like that. They moved quickly getting to Steven standing at his side ready for what was next.

The Gobmachine quickly regained traction speeding forward, firing at the Gems with its own machine guns, Steven quickly summoned a bubble and blocked most of the fire, when it stopped firing away Steven dropped it and quickly summoned his shield.

With practiced bravado he threw it hitting the goblin controlling it, falling forward he was able to press one button before being knocked off. It was a annoying turn of events when the thing started spewing fire. They all dodged out of the way as it drove forward uncontrollably one again.

A bunch of Goblins popped out from the sand, weapons ready to support the the sixth incarnation of the Gobmachine but weren't ready for the speeding monster heading towards them, knocking into them the machine exploded.

It made many of the goblins fly into the air, as they hit the ground the rest of the gems looked confused.

"Alright that settles it, this Illuminati needs to be stopped" Garnet spoke up, she looked toward her comrades for any kind of comment

"Storming the castle! I'm so on board for that" Amethyst seemed ready for it, Pearl looked like she had something on her mind but for the moment didn't say anything.

"Psshh...Roundrox will lead the way" The Goblin walked past them as it started going up the large arm of Alexander.

"Cool Gobbie adventure let's go" Steven trailed behind Roundrox ready for what happens next. Garnet slightly smiled at what was going on but deep inside she knew she would have to tell them what was going on with her future vision if it didn't clear up in time.

[=-=]

As they walked inside they noticed the long walkways ahead of them, the steam of the large machine was almost blinding but Roundrox didn't stop so they slowly followed behind. Pearl decided now would be a good time to ask her question but something spoke over an intercom knocking her out of her thoughts and terrifying their goblin.

"Pshhh... Shkohhh...Sheep in a peace-less season, this world is now for Illuminati, for uplanders that oppose: endmake, for talkyshine to fight: Endmake!"

They finally hit stairs but at the top of the platform stood another machine ready to fight.

They all stood ready to fight but what they didn't know was what was going on outside.

Alexander fully powered up, Its eyes glowing, seen by the entire town.

She watched them enter and hoped that Roundox would do what others have done before her. This Au Ra only had one thought in mind over what the Illuminati had in their designs.

"Spires of deception crumble to dust, to lay bare truths long concealed"

"Beyond simmering shadow lieth shimmering light" 

[=-=]

Author Note: Sorry everyone for the long wait, I had personal problems at home that kept me busy but it's no excuse, I will try to update as soon as I am able rather then make you wait for too long.

Pg2016, thank you for the review I hope I can make this concept into a full story, If you already lost interest I apologize but if not I hope you can stick with for as long as you're able.

One quick note before I go, when we hit the Primals or bosses that have lyrical themes I have surprise for you guys, How is something that I will work out but just to give a heads up.


	3. Sins of the Father, Sins of the Son

**2\. Sins of the Father, Sins of the Son**

The Green armored automaton stood its ground at the top of the platform, and that was it.

The Crystal Gems waited for something, witty banter, threats, maybe creepy movement. But so far it stood its ground.

"What is up with this thing?" Amethyst walked up to the platform, on her guard she waited for something to happen but as she got closer the machine beeped and started repeating a phrase over and over.

" _Seeking the Peace of Reason, Sheep in a peaceless Season, Reason to keep believing, waking the Beast, who's sleeping_ "

Then as quick as lighting it slammed its club forward striking Amethyst on the side of her head. knocking her away

Smaller robots started filtering into the room as the machine spoke.

"Designation: Faust, Talkyshines are declared threats, deploying Sturm Dolls"

The Crystal Gems readied themselves as the dolls advanced, though not much in sheer strength as the gems were able to fight them off with even the most basic moves, they made up with the sheer number as for every single doll that was destroyed two more would appear.

" _Let go this Destiny, you're caught in a Trance, ever marking time inside a Dream, no sign of advance you see?_ "

Faust struck forward a blue glow from his scepter created solid energy that divided the gems down the middle forcing them to dodge to either side of the room away from the sudden discharge of power.

The Dolls advanced in pushing them away from Steven as Faust closed in.

" _The Mortal Coil we serve is taut like a spring, Step Back! Two Step, Two Step, Two Step, One Two Three_ "

Steven readied himself, at first he pondered on what the machine was saying but didn't think about it too long. As it slammed down the force of the blow was blocked by the shield but it cuased Steven to buckle and take a knee.

It raised its weapon again ready to eliminate the threat but then one doll was thrown to the back of its head, it turned around.

The gems wore down on the Dolls, taking their numbers down until almost all were destroyed.

" _Our World's a Fantasy, no more then a test, ever feeding off this Fallacy, creating this mess_ "

Faust charged forward, Amethyst quickly used her whip and pull away his weapon before he realized what was going on. She quickly wrapped the whip around his neck pulling back and as the machine was pulled back she suddenly let go.

Before it could recover, a spinning dash crashed down on him as Amethyst destroyed the machine outright.

Cryptic machines were always the worst. Steven tried to understand what Faust was trying to tell them beyond its single threat. Roundrox tagged behind, she knew she would never be the fighter thus letting the gems fight would be a good idea.

Pearl surveyed the scene, a large round door spun open ahead of them, a descending rail awaited them.

But Pearl felt this the only time to ask.

"Garnet, is everything alright?"

She clutched her fist slightly as Pearl asked, several thoughts went through her head, every single thought led back to the same conclusion she needed them to know before anything else.

"This machine, Alexander, is blocking my Future Vision" She decided straight forward was what was needed, it was her best plan.

"How is that possible?" That was another question that Garnet had no answer for and that was the main problem.

"What is with this thing?" Amethyst looked around Alexander, wondering what real kind of power this thing had. Their Goblin ally understood their concerns well.

"Shkohhh...Mazenot shares Talkyshines scare, Illuminati hid many secrets, maybe going forward is only way for truth to appear" They over looked the rail way that lead to another closed bunker door.

Steven took a deep breath and decided to take charge going forward.

"I don't know what this machine wants, but I want to know why it's here" With that the other followed him as he stepped on the rail. It nearly made him trip as it brought him down to the platform but holding on to his determination he quickly stood up acting as though nothing happened.

The bunker door started to slowly open. Steven decided to be brave but couldn't help but feel somewhat afraid of what stepped forward.

A large top heavy machine walked through the opened door, its large steps clinked down on the room creating small tremors, the turrets on its body revved up, turning, getting ready for the battle ahead.

" _Deep down in this bleak machine with all of the rest, Break free! Two phase, two phase, Electricity_ "

The singing tone of the machine echoed through the room as the rest of the gems and their goblin compatriot finally landed on the platform.

The red eye of the machine glared at them as it started its attack.

It rooted itself into the ground as a blue glow lite up from the front of it, with almost no time to plan six lasers skirted across the ground dividing the group.

Amethyst and Garnet tried close the distance and getting close to its side to try to avoid a repeat of what happened earlier but then the turrets on its body fired wildly making them back away.

" _Time turning up the volume, time turning on us always, no time enough tomorrow for turning back to where we began_ "

Pearl quickly took advantage of the opening the machine made focusing on the other two by throwing her spear, hoping to catch it in its only red eye planning to blind the creature.

It was a success and the creature started firing randomly. The small explosions forced everyone back. Pearl quickly went in to finish it off, charging forward she nearly missed the glowing orange light from the machine, but not trusting it she with haste ripped out the spear as it unleashed a power orange wave of pure energy that she nearly avoided.

Steven luckily blocked one of the randomly fired attacks from the large automaton but it pushed him back near the entrance

He bumped into something and it made him trip over it and fall on his back.

He looked up to see the red eye of a similar looking machine, this one tan while the other green, It raised its leg attempting to crush him.

The foot was brought down but was stopped mid fall by Garnet holding it in place. Before she could capitalize the machine jumped into the air. Its dark green brethren doing the same.

Then missiles fell from the sky.

One exploded behind Garnet and she decided to embrace an old and noble tradition of running away. The other gems quickly understood and were right behind her as the avoid the lined up barrage of missiles.

The Gems were almost crushed as the two creations slammed down on the platform. To make an encore they both rapidly fired away. The area effected was larger then any of the gems anticipated meaning that most were caught in the explosions pushed towards the center.

The center orange glow of these two machine readied themselves for an oppressive attack.

Pearl using the blindness of the dark green robot, quickly bolted towards it, dashing beneath the creature she quickly slashed away at the legs severely damaging one leg it kneel forward.

Garnet followed suit grabbing it by the head and tossing it towards the other creature.

Steven quickly put up a bubble around the machine before it dropped. The tan machine fired but its blast was blocked off. Garnet ran past Steven pushing the bubble into the tan robot forcing it backward until its claws dug into the platform stopping it from falling off the platform.

It stopped firing its laser, Amethyst seizing the opportunity, knowing Steven couldn't power it forever, quickly turned into the purple puma and drop kicked it slamming it in further as the bubble dropped.

Before the green one fell down on its feet, Pearl used it as a stepping stone to unveil her spear and plunged it down on the tan automaton.

Quickly jumping off the gems waited for their next attacks.

The two robots tried to move but their frames lit up with electricity, Their movements erratic, as they started to kneel over and shut down.

With their duty complete they looked towards where the machines appeared from, the door closed itself during their fight.

A panel opened from the near end of the platform raising up a chest, next to it a hatch.

[=-=]

"Two Oppressors,Well done, Crystal Gems"

They all turned to the mysterious voice turning to something, well for a lack of a better word, new.

Her scaly appearance, almost clashing with her humanoid appearance, her anachronistic apparel, and scar really proved that she wasn't from around here.

Steven only had one thing to say to this.

"Wow" She walked past them and got lower to Roundrox.

"I see you finally found this world's warriors of light" She grinned as Roundrox jumped happily in place.

"Shkohhh...Talkyshines tongueflap around sandylongstop, Mazenot found busydeal with Talkyshine"

"I'm sure you already know who we are, we just want to know one thing why are these Goblins here?" Garnet had to know here and now the depths of what was going on.

"My name is Mide Hotogo, former treasure hunter and part of the research team in this Alexander Initiative, to transport Goblins, and many other races off of a dying world, then Quickthinx Allthoughts and his Illuminati...had other ideas"

She touched the scar under her eye.

"I need you to help shut down the Gordian Knot, but I need only one thing, the Enigma Codex"

"Pshhhkohhh...Mide was unwise to bring Talkyshines here, what you seek is not here, not in all of Gordian"

The large door reopened, a group of Illuminati soldiers appeared, weapons trained on the gems, there was one in the center over looking them all his body twisted by cybernetics, a small cat laid on top of his head.

Mide pulled out her gunblade and pointed it at Allthoughts.

"So after your betrayal, you have the audacity to try and hide anything from me!"

Roundox was beyond afraid, she started to back away slowly.

"Pshhh...Shkohhh...Gobbie are backstrapped with Boomdust, Uplander shoots, everyone kaboom!" One the Illuminati soldiers yelled out.

"Wait, it doesn't have to be this way" Steven had to try, even with Quickthink merely tilting his head quizzically.

"If you guys just need a home, I'm sure we can help you make one here, you don't need to hold anyone in this machine, don't you at least want to try?"

There was silence, then Garnet moved him out of the way as a bullet hit where he stood.

"Pshhh...foolish Talkyshine, toungeflap with emptyhead, Quickthink sees you, Mighty Alexander has dreamsent Talkyshines against uplander doom but its too late, far too late"

With his gun drawn, his attention was refocused and Mide took advantage firing her own shot.

The shot merely bounced of his head, hitting the pack of one the soldiers behind him. The Explosions rattled off.

"I think now would be a good time to leave" Mide motioned for them to follow them into the open hatch. Roundrox and the rest of the gems followed behind her as they jumped down.

The hatch closed behind them.

Allthoughts merely watched them leave, unflinching even for the explosion, Quickthink already planned for these Talkyshines and they would serve the Illuminati, whether they were aware of it or not.

[=-=]

Author's Note: first and foremost, I am working harder on getting these chapters out so I hope it will help get this gravy train rolling.

Now you may have noticed that I'm double posting this story with AHTC and TPHTC, the reason for this is simple. If people are just interested in one primal and see how they fare in other worlds then they can read the one story and be done with it (the purpose of AHTC). On the other hand if they want to see the overarching narrative of the entire sets of stories I have then they can read it all together in one go (the purpose of TPHTC).

Pg2016, I thank you for sticking with me, I hope that what I write will keep your interest.

Androgynous-Heron, thanks for following the story, I hope you enjoy it as well.


	4. Locus (a)

**3\. Locus (a)**

"What is an Enigma Codex?" Steven needed to know as Roundox trailed behind him.

"Pshkohh...Treasure?"

Mide looked on mournfully, once again touching the scar on her face.

"Yes, young ones, my treasure" She continued to move forward.

"The Codex is one of the few pieces that power Alexander, a powerful scribe that was given to those chosen " She noted then she saw them, the rest of the gems look to her direction.

The long hallway glowed red, a few Goblins patrolled along the hallway. There was nowhere to run or hide, Garnet wasn't happy but it seemed they would have to fight their way through this as well.

The Goblins stopped before them as the Gems had their weapons drawn.

"Pshhh...Shkohhh...Uplander has found Talkyshines, Warriors of light?" Mide merely smiled.

"Yes, Brayflox, they are here to make sure that everyone gets to leave Alexander, have you guys found a good place for Backtrix?"

She merely nodded before turning to the Gems.

"Pshh...Talkyshines will you help Gobbies find new longstop?"

"Yes, as long as we can turn this machine off we'll be more then happy to let you find a home" Steven spoke for the rest of them, the Gems had no reason not to and more then agreed with Steven's decision.

"Shkoh...Of course Talkyshines help, they are warriors of light!" Roundrox beamed.

"Then Brayflox Alltalks will help Talkyshines get past Gobwalkers"

"Are you sure about this? We will do our best to help, but you don't need to risk your lives for this" Garnet was happy to help but she knew when she stumbled on something bigger then the Gems could account for. Without her future vision she couldn't help them to her fullest and she didn't want goblins going through rebellion for people then didn't know.

"Brayflox fight for Talkyshine, for the good of Gobbie Kind, living under Illuminati farsoon end badly"

She started leading the rebelling Goblins with her, a small squad stood in a row leading the way as the others followed behind.

Pearl noted one term in her mind of later, a "warrior of light" seemed to really mean something and she intended to find out.

[=-=]

The shock of the Illuminati Soldiers was evident as a few scampered towards the entrance. Red lights blared as alarms went off. A few more soldiers appeared standing in front of blue spider like machines.

The machines started to once again speak in a singing tone, it made Steven want to understand what it was doing this for and what its words meant.

" _Twenty Two sectors tested_ "

" Pshhhshkohhh...Gobwalkers stand firm! Slay trespassing Talkyshines! Slay Traitors!" Brayflox charged with her group towards the sides where the soldiers stood firm in front of the Gobwalkers leaving the Gems to open the way forward attacking the Illuminati soldiers head on.

" _Fragments in one direction_ "

Two Gordian snipers pointed their guns at the gems but before they could fire Steven threw his shield knocking one on top of his head, knocking him off balance and it bouncing off to hit the other one before flying back to Steven. This caused both the snipers to be knocked off balance. The gems quickly took to the offensive and started breaking throw the soldiers line.

Gordian Hardhelms, Hardmines, and Jagd Dolls moved in from the entrance the rebellious group took to get here. They were somehow strengthening their enemies, allowing them to stand their ground in stronger ways pushing the opposing force back.

" _Celestial noise detected_ "

The soldiers almost seemed to gain the upper hand until the Gordian unit entering in go shocked by the Gobwalker Brayflox took for herself.

"Look at this thing, isn't awesome!?" Amethyst started riding on one of the Gobwalkers, pressing down on the buttons fired out a blast from the cannon that really split the Gordian unit.

"Traitors, Talkyshines, neither can gain ground-rain gobbiebombs on Talkyshines!"

" _Delirium Unsuspected_ "

A rain of bombs fell on the platform, slowly but surely the fuse on them went down, the boomtype gobwalkers continued firing away even as the hijacked gobwalkers fired back at them chipping away at their armor.

"How are they this fanatical?" Garnet was dodging bombs like raindrops but the question lingered on her mind as she started moving out of their trajectory.

The soldier were being whittled down, it seemed that victory was in their grasp then from the ceiling a large black spider tank fell from the sky landing in the middle platform knocking everyone away.

" _Static tuned into reason_ "

"Magitek Gobwidow!" The goblins on the gems side started focusing on the large machine, then another Gordian Unit walked through the door they were currently heading towards them.

Snipers fired at Amethyst and Brayflox, Alltalks soldiers unveiled guns of their own, firing not to kill, but to wound, to knock unconscious, They would not shed the blood that Allthoughts wanted for them.

When one round hit the leg of a weakened Gordian Hardhelm, he suddenly exploded.

Everyone was surprised but couldn't dwell on it for long as they refocused their attacks on the attacking forces..

"Pshhh...Allthoughts put Bangyzoom on Gordian gobbie!? Kohh...eyezoom on Gobwidow" Brayflox was horrified by Allthoughts' plan but she knew where to make it end.

" _Time in the Aether deepens_ "

Amethyst fired a third button that shot a small blast at the Gobwidow but the small firework like explosion made it stall.

That is when everyone started attacking the Gobwidow. Yet the Gordian Unit refused to let them get close. Garnet then realized that the bombs sent from the bombs set out by the gobwalkers were close to going off.

Remembering the red Gobmachine from earlier in the day, she knew what to do.

"Gems, Goblins, throw the bombs under the Gobwalker!". With no time to waste, each forced the bombs forward, whether it was Pearl and Garnet physically pushing the bombs, Amethyst and Brayflox (after Brayflox quickly showing her which button it was) using their Gobwalkers to pull the bombs and roll them forward, and Steven and Brayflox's soldiers creating defenses to see this through. They were able to get them in the general direction of the Gobwidow.

" _Transmissions blink uncompleted_ "

With little time to stop it, the Gordian Unit cleared the area. The bombs went off destroying the gobwalker's legs and forcing the Gordian soldiers inside to started to pour out.

One soldier accidentally dropped a bomb from its hand after it started to prematurely detonate from the shaking of the Gobwidow. Steven quickly ran over, bubbling the bomb, cover the explosion as much as he could, even with the strain being immense he was able to prevent it from doing damage.

"Please just stop" Steven pleaded as the Gordian soldiers slowly advanced. A Gordian hardhelm was the first to get closer out of the group standing in front of Steven.

"Talkyshine, saved the life of Gobbiebrother, Gobbie will honor this busydeal" They moved aside as the gems and Brayflox's friends moved across the platform.

" _Seven two three two three send"_

"Pshkohh...Talkyshines are amazing! Talkyshines stronger then ten Gobbies" The Gems turned to Roundrox walked up to them, they felt the joy from the goblin but Pearl needed answers.

"Before we continue I think we need to talk" Mide frowned but she understood.

"Ask, you deserve that much"

"What is a warrior of light?" Mide knew what that would entail

"Warriors chosen to fight for the good of their realms, and chosen to bear the light of Hydaelyn, though I doubt the mother crystal has dominion in this realm" She noticed the look of confusion and knew her hunch was correct.

"So then what is the Enigma Codex really?" Mide touched her scar, Garnet had the right to know its function, but she wasn't sure how far she would delve deep into what it meant for her.

"It's a book of ideas written some hundred years in the past of our world, the life work of one of the greatest technologists ever to draw breath"

"Yeah, Gobbie in deep trouble with Illuminati over cheese in Codex!" Brayflox added on much to the confusion of the gems and the amusement of Mide.

"A simple cheese recipe from the Codex was enough to try and kill one of their best soldiers, one of the reason she is rebelling against Allthoughts" She turned to Garnet with the bemusment gone.

"It is one of the many wonders of the Codex, from culturing cheese, to blueprints for machines that would work on their own for centuries, a single page would be worth a king's ransom, yet despite all that it was created for one true purpose" She suddenly looked aside full of shame.

"Yet most remarkable, it was the centerpiece of a walking citadel, a beacon of logic and reason for all the realms"

"But that means, that's what we're walking in!?" Steven said in both amusement and shock.

"Yes, Allthoughts made this his fortress, his primal, when torrents of light tore our realm apart, this was to be safe haven and a way to a new home, people from all around the realms would take this travel and with combined knowledge study the calamity that destroyed our realm and save everyone that they could" Taking a small pause she let some of the information seep in.

"So the Illuminati decided their paradise was better then what the people wanted and didn't let them leave" Pearl was getting a clear picture of what was going.

"The Illuminati believes that only chosen individuals would have their iron will over Alexander" Garnet being called unhappy would have made

"Fanatics, taking a good and peaceful idea and make it all about control, what could go wrong?" Sarcasm laid thick, Mide could do nothing but nod.

"Sadly, Alexander is no longer a machine, he is a Primal, fighting that will not be easy" Brayfloxs soldiers spoke with the Gordian soldiers and convinced them to walk with them or step aside. Though a few stood their post and turned a blind eye, a few more joined with them.

They were forced to get off the Gobwalkers, much to Amethyst's annoyance, They all started to make their way deeper into the Primal.

"Pshhh...Shkohhh...Wait Utopia is happyplace? Where there is junk aplenty Roundrox is happy, where is Mide's happyplace?" It made Mide stop for a moment, touching her scar she said only one thing.

"...Wherever he is" She then followed

[=-=]

The next room was a large stairway. One of the Goblins that personally made a promise moved ahead.

"Ogrebon, Echiboceras, Clay Claw, nearsoon, Gobbie Bluehorn Firebloom will lead past stairway, Gobbie busydeals with Brayflox to help"

"Brayflox agrees to busydeal, Talkyshines we make the way, you go forward, we will be behind you" Then quickly Bluehorn and Brayflox quickly advanced, the gems started really moving with gunfire and the swinging sound of weapons on flesh.

The gems ascended the stairway, to their horror Brayflox's team was swarmed with large bugs, the ones that Firebloom mentioned. The goblins cleared the way to a stairway going down, the large scorpion laid dead, but the large tick. The gems wanted to step in but Brayflox waved them away.

"Go! Talkyshines only hope, Gobbies will hold them off!" Steven was unhappy, he wanted to protest, not wanting this to end horribly for anyone but even with the gas mask Steven could feel that there was no room or time for an argument.

"Alright but we'll be back!" The gems descended down the other said that led to another platform. They moved closer only for the bridge that they walked across to descend. Water rose up around the circled arena, electricity spark wildly and blocked off the entrance as well as the exit.

Then from the ceiling a large metal orb floated down.

[=-=]

The orb started to spark with its own energy before some sort of liquid spewed out, it started to take shape, first as in orb but the reformed into the cloudy shape of a man. The metal object that created it entered into its chest

" _Arrested Destiny, alone in a trance, no escaping from this waking dream, No hope of advance you see?_ "

The song like tone of the machine echoed through the chamber as it readied itself for a fight.

" _The Mortal Coil we serve is naught but a spring, Unwind! too slow, too quick, too much to believe_ "

The Gems were ready, for the goblins that lead them this far they would have to be. Steven on the other hand started to understand why every machine here was singing to them, he just hoped his hunch was right.


	5. Locus (b)

**4\. Locus (b)**

The living liquid punched forward, and Garnet was ready to answer that might blow with one of her own. Their force of attack were equal as neither budged from the weight of their attacks, though she felt a sense of familiarity with this moment she didn't dwell on it long before it tried to attack with the other fist.

" _Your world's a fantasy, you failed the test, ever forging all new fallacies creating more mess_ "

Both punched away, both intercepted each other's blows. Amethyst realized that this wasn't going anywhere and decided to intervene. With her whip she swung for the legs, if the creature was solid enough to punch it was solid enough to hit.

The hunch proved correct as the whip cracked at the leg forcing to almost kneel but as it did so it unleashed jets of steam that forced Garnet to block and almost get knocked off the edge. Amethyst wasn't so lucky as she flew off into the shocking outer limts.

" _Directly through this bleak machine with all of the rest, DC! Dying, dying, electricity_ "

She writhed in pain but she quick to her feet, already making her way back to the platform as Pearl advanced on the automaton, it turned to her and with its hand glowing orange unveiled a gust of wind that pushed her back.

Then it was hit in the head by a thrown shield. It turned to Steven who was ready with another shield waiting for its next attack. The being pointed its hand up shooting bouts of water.

Then around him four large drops of water fell next to him. He quickly moved though one of them but felt pain beneath his heels as the water damaged him. Garnet wasted no time capitalizing on the opening and attacked it from behind.

Smashing down on its head, Amethyst made sure to help Garnet give it no breathing room. Joining up with a fast roll, she hit it head first knocking his head up only to get hit down again. Pearl entered in with a jump and a flying side kick that slammed the creature to the ground.

" _Falling back right into the system of falling back on all that's erased_ "

The living liquid had enough, and slammed its fists down on the ground that unleashed a shockwave, forcing everyone away from it. Another slam as it rose to its feet once more making a wave so that there would be distance and to gain ground. A third one made another wave flare up as it got fully back on its feet.

As the waves ended, the gems were dangerously close to the edge as the liquid turned into a sphere. It burst forth as the Gems attempted to take a more aggressive strategy.

The humanoid was now a giant hand. They paused for a moment to get ready for what it was going to do next, it decided to take the initiative as the hand lunged forward. The Gems were quick to dodge. Steven was just out of its range and it stopped in front of him. He had his shield.

"If you're alive Alexander? Why are you doing this?" The hand stopped for a moment, as though deciding something. Its singing did not stop, then with a quickly flick of the hand it unveiled a gust of wind that pushed him back.

It quickly moved to the center, past the gems faster then they could react, and slammed down in the center creating yet another wave of energy.

Then it waved its hand forward with more gusts of wind. The Gems resisted this attack, only for it slam its fist forward creating a wedge that knocked them away from each other, with one other fist still in the middle. Before they could even focus on that the one that collided with them started spinning in large circles forcing everyone to get in closer.

" _When fighting back right of this system means falling right into this space_ "

The middle retreated into its orb before exploding out into a tornado with the other hand turning into silver metal slime slowly making its way to the edges. One was already fell off and exploded. The core of the tornado shined with purple light before emitting another wave knocking them futher back. Until they were nearly over the edge.

"Enough with that!" Pearl had enough with this attack throwing her spear at the tornado trying to cut through and damage its core. The attack was deflected and the spear hit the ground.

"Attack the slimes!" Garnet issued the order and the attacks were underway. Every time one got closer they would attack it with everything they had. Luckily these things were easily destroyed.

Orange lightning attached itself to Pearl after the slime was defeated. Noticing this the Gems were quick to attack trying to severe the connection. It seemed in vain as a blue tether clung to Amethyst then quickly there was a blue lighted pulse and then the two gems were pulled together, slamming into each other and knocking them to the floor.

Then blue lightning clung to Garnet and Steven and with another pulse the two were pushed back. Garnet fell over the platform hitting the electricity though acting stocialy, she gritted her teeth attempting to get back to the platform.

Pearl and Amethyst tried getting up but both felt weakened.

" _Yes, falling back into the system who'll see you falling back to the end_ "

Steven on the other hand was at the edge of the platform but found that he couldn't be pushed back off the platform himself. He even tested it by slightly putting his foot back but the tether of energy holding him pulled him way.

The tornado's core glowed red, then in a blue flash it reformed into a glowing blue version of its humanoid form.

Puddles of water formed out the edge of the arena, forcing the Gems to get in closer but were ready for his attacks.

" _When falling back is better then simply falling to pieces again_ "

It swung first, the wind of its attack forced Garnet to go on the defensive, while Pearl weakened by the magnetic attack she refused to let it stop her. Quickly moving in and using the range of her spear she attempted to swipe away at its side only for the Liquid to grab her by the head raising her up from the ground.

" _Silent steel breathing, breathing, memory writing, reading_ "

The Liquid looked at her as though it was studying her. Using this moment she threw the spear and it pierced through the creature, the metal orb hung at the other end of the spear. Dropping Pearl it tried to reach for the orb.

"Amethyst!"

Amethyst quickly wrapped the orb with her whip pulling it away before the living liquid could grasp it.

" _Error! Repeat deleted_ "

"Garnet!" Amethyst swung the sphere Garnet's way and she gave it a mighty punch. It was flung in a random direction. The Living Liquid was livid as it started slamming its fists on the ground creating more shockwaves. If Pearl wasn't blocking she would be upset with this turn of events.

The blasts stop as the creature suddenly disintegrated.

[=-=]

" _Radicals flowing free and Energy slowly seeping_ "

"What are you saying?" Steven kneel down looking at the orb. He knocked it down with his shield earlier and yet it still sang. Steven held it in its hand, the water outside the platform receded, and the bridges connecting the entrance and exit.

" _Suspending all disbelief in synergy with our being_ "

There was a shock, the electricity was felt through all of the Gems from the tethers from the living liquid, a small vision, a sight almost too hazy to be real.

" _Synapses firing in three then..._ "

A Large crystal floating in a void and yet there was a voice echoing in the darkness.

"Crystal Bearer, hold on to hope...walk free and believe...I give my blessing to you all"

The vision quickly disappeared leaving the Gems unsure of what was going on.

The orb lay useless on the floor.

[=-=]

The goblins rushed into the room, Firebloom moved past them, Brayflox walked up to the Gems thinking of asking them if they were okay, that was cut short when she turned realized where Firebloom had gone to.

Firebloom whispered words to the person that walked in and he seemed quite pleased.

"Pshhkohh, Gobbie found it? Good, knowing of missing piece are within Illuminati" Firebloom simply knew that Allthoughts would be pleased. The unit that Steven spared were foretold this by Quickthinx and with the distraction went out into the new world.

The goblin looked to Steven noticing his disappointment but what did Gobbie care, Firebloom never had a brother.

Turning back he barely had time to understand his mistake. He look to the barrels of the guns of Allthoughts soldiers as they fired at him.

He dropped to the floor as the leader of the Illuminati stared at Steven.

"Gobbie did well indeed" His black cat walked up to the fallen goblin staring at it with its own cold indifference.

Amethyst rushed forward enraged by the goblin's actions but she was met with a electrified shield that knocked her back. She could feel the cold smugness from the tyrant.

"So that's how it works, to guys that help you!" Betrayal or not, that Goblin was tried like nothing and taken care of as though doing something like this was routine.

The Goblin turned its eye to Steven.

"Pshhhhkohhh...This realm is like old one, in chaos, Broken, Machine with too many parts. But Illuminati plan needs one piece, to bring world order, give world harmony, make world _perfect_ "

Garnet wasn't trying to let his statements get to her but she realized that some evils never change no matter what world they hail from.

"What about those that don't fit into your perfect world? How many have to pay for your Utopia?" Garnet heard this kind of madness for too long and she would fight against it no matter what. Pearl felt the same sentiment as she readied for anything that he would attempt.

"Don't you get it Allthoughts, you turned Alexander into a primal, it will devour the Aether of this world until its becomes barren and everything on it is dead!" Mide wouldn't stand for his madness anymore.

Allthoughts look to the ceiling of his greatest machine.

"Inside fortress of Illuminati, Chosen will live on, if inferior on outside die for progress, so be it, such is the cost of seeking for knowings" Steven was horrified, he clutched his hand into a fist.

"What!? Everyone trusted you, from whatever problems you had back home, you can't just do that to them!" Steven never really understood why so many beings felt this way but now more then ever he knew that every Goblin that needed out will, if it meant getting away from the Illuminati

"Wise Uplanders will find happiness in Illuminati rule, unwise Uplanders...Utopia does not need" He coldly studied Steven's expression, the anger and sadness evident, he looked to the rest of the Gems, constrained rage. It amused him to no end.

He quickly turned around and started walking away with his men.

The Gems still had their uses.

The Cat looked to them merely tilting its head before following Quickthinx.

It seemed as though they had been chosen.

Alexander could see the marked echo on their souls.

All it could do now was wait.

[=-=]

Author's note: Had to split this baby in half as it was getting too long, hope you enjoy it for the most part.


	6. Metal (a)

**5\. Metal (a)**

The door behind them closed, Brayflox couldn't get it open, Mide did her best to tell her what happened. Brayflox was understanding, Mide only had one order, to protect the way out and prepare for the mass of Goblins that would get out after Alexander closed down.

"Even in another universe, join or be destroyed, the whole concept is grotesque" Pearl voicing her distress, Mide couldn't deny what Allthoughts was doing but there are somethings.

"No, like the rest of the ideas set out in the Enigma Codex, Alexander is a brilliant Idea in itself, but in the rush to realize its Ideals, even the best of us can be led astray"She tried to rationlize but Amethyst was having none of it.

"So, once upon a time this Illuminati used to be starry eyed and nice, then they got their hands on your book and turned into monsters, tell me what page was that in that codex" Mide looked down in shame after a sigh she spoke up.

"I can no longer vouch for its contents, I have forgotten most of it...but I retained enough of it to shut Alexander down, if you can get me close to the core" Garnet was inherently fishy about that statement.

"If you think you can then do you know where its core is?" Mide walked next to Roundrox.

"I know that it is somewhere on this level, but Roundrox knows for sure" Roundrox looked as though she was concentrating.

"Pshkohh...Roundrox say two paces of Mazenot are one yalm, so by count of Gobbie, Roundrox say chest of whirlycog Giant is only a little further" Steven really brightened at the statement.

"Awesome, I knew Gobbies are cool but you're really smart Roundrox" The Goblin was silent for a moment before doing a little happy dance. It cheered him up considerably, still there were nagging thoughts on the Illuminati Leader that upset him but he wouldn't let them stop here.

"Before we continue, Steven I need to know if you're ready, if you need to stop here we'll understand" Without her future vision to benefit her, she wouldn't know where this choice led to, but she felt that after what Allthoughts had done, if he felt he needed to take a moment then she would be more then happy to let him have it.

"No, I think I can do this" Steven puffed up as though to empahize his point, she grinned at that, she would worry but she knew he would do his best.

"Okay Steven, Roundrox lead the way" The Goblin seemed even happier then before, moving forward with a pip in her step. Mide just hoped they were ready for what comes next, and maybe she'll see him after all.

[=-=]

The hallway led to a single lift, as everyone got on it started to to descend, they could all here it, the faint sound of singing,

" _Snap click crank whirr whizz wham boom! Wheels humsing Uplander Doom!_ "

The sound got louder the further down they went, almost voices spoken over intercoms as the platform stopped.

" _Crack thoom snap bam bim bangy zoom! Ah, nearsoon firebloom, crimson Foom!_ "

What they saw was not some sort of large behemoth of a legged machine. The turning wheels and steam made it more intimidating to Roundrox, its red eye glaring at the Gems like the oppressors they fought before.

" _Stop Dizzyheels of the Wicked!_ "

Mide reacted in horror, a Manipulator, Garnet noticed this.

"Go find a way to the lower level and let us take care of this thing" Though hesitant Mide ran to the outer edges, hoping to find some way up or down.

" _Defuse Pop! Debone Slup! Deflate!..._ "

"Pshhh...Shkohhh...Goobie says good luck to warriors of light" She then followed behind Mide to maybe find a hatch or something.

The Gems stood ready as the Manipulator started to power up.

" _No busydeals for the Wicked!_ "

It unleashed a large barrage of missiles from its top to rain down on the Gems. Though it seemed focused on Steven, He tried to dodged as best as he could, but the missile barrage started to catch up and he was forced to put himself in bubble but the strain started to build him.

The Gems moved in to help him but they failed to notice the fiery orbs that started to appear.

" _Too late, far too late, Far too late!_ "

The orbs started to close in on Garnet. The Gems moved quickly to try and dispel it but Garnet waved them off, she had a plan. Garnet focused on getting the orbs as close to the Manipulator's legs. She had a feeling like most things in this place these orbs were bound to go off.

She let them get close as she moved quickly to close the distance, the orbs moved in quicker, but Garnet was able to guard against one of them knocking her against the leg of the machine. Her hunch proved correct as the orbs couldn't understand the difference between friend and foe, going off behind her, two explosions started damaging the Manipulator.

Though damaged the large machine did not take this lying down. Its red eye started to glow, powering itself up for something powerful.

" _ **Wake the Metal! Boom Goobiedoom!**_ "

A large blue blast erupted from the eye knocking Garnet away. Pearl started to move in hoping to help her teammate.

" _ **Create the Metal! Doom Goobieboom!**_ "

Then a powerful suction pulled Steven and Amethyst away from the platform. They flew through the inner tubing hitting hard into a platform, a Panzer doll awaited them, ready to strike down the creatures that were going to be quarantined.

" _ **Enfold**_ _**the Metal! Boom Goobiedoom!**_ "

Pearl took to attacking the left leg of the manipulator to have it focus its attacks on her as Garnet tried to get up from the sudden explosion. The spear started to break away at the armor, the large machine fired more rockets attempting to destroy the meddlers.

" _ **Control**_ _**the Metal! Doom Goobieboom!**_ "

They were making short work of the Doll, though it acted similar to Faust they knew it wasn't as powerful. Breaking through its defenses, they attacked quickly weeding it down until the Doll broke. Then they were pulled away through the pipes as a fiery eruption went off behind them.

" _ **Embrace the Metal! Boom Goobiedoom!**_ "

Though Garnet did her best to fend off the Missiles more were being launched. The gears of the left leg started to falter but Pearl just needed more time to really damage it.

" _ **Reraise the Metal! Doom Goobieboom!**_ "

Luckily that at the moment Amethyst and Steven fell to the platform. A tad disoriented but they were quick to try and shrug it off.

Summoning a bubble he was able to protect Garnet and Pearl, Amethyst was able to hijack one and tried to change its trajectory, Pearl was able to get the leg to finally break down. The glowing eye of the Manipulator started to reveal itself.

" _ **Restore the Metal!**_ _**Boom Goobiedoom!**_ "

Amethyst used the opening letting the last missle fly free, towards the vulnerable part of the large machine. With a quick dash she hit right after the explosion, causing further damage to the Manipulator. After the bubble went down Garnet helped her teammate by punching away.

The Manipulator had enough of this.

" _ **Live for the Metal!**_ _**Doom Goobieboom!**_ "

A large blue energy wave pushed them back.

" _Slap tick clank purr fizz blam crash! Bluehand back, Uplander Bash!_ "

From the ground small bit like machines started to take aim, a tether similar to the ones used by the Living Liquid appeared on her. As she got closer the machines moved away. One fired blue energy, she was able to nearly dodged, but she wasn't so lucky with the second hitting her from the back.

She fought through the pain and was able to move out of the way of the third, nearly touching the small shockwave that erupted from the attack.

Jagd Dolls started to flood into the room, however, they were far weaker then the ones that attacked during gobwalkers. Still they served their purpose well, turning to tear them down the Manipulator fired more blasts at Amethyst and Steven. Before Garnet and Pearl could do anything they were quickly snatched away by the pull off by the suction of the pipes.

" _Whack vroom clap slam zing spinny slash! Not farsoon we smash heads, we dash_ "

Pearl and Garnet landed on the platform with a little more finesse, there was no Doll but it seemed this quarantine was going on regardless. The lights glowed in the sky and the Gems knew they had to get out.

" _Boom! Gobbiebombs, gobbie neckbreaks_ "

Amethyst threw the doll at the right leg of the Manipulator, she figured if it worked then it would work now, the machine countered with a bubbly blue shot firing it midswing.

Though she was able to connect and the doll hit the other leg she suddenly felt very weak. Blue gas surrounded her and she knew she had to move out of it as she felt herself getting weaker.

Steven moved in closer using his shield to push the doll further into the right leg trying to jam in the robot into its gears.

" _Again and again and again!_ "

The third floating magitek bit was accompanied by two more flying machines, once again they tethered their aim at Amethyst.

This time she was unable to dodge.

" _Doom! Gobbiehands, Gobbie Endmakes_ "

Steven looked back as Amethyst cried out, he quickly rushed to her but didn't realize that the Manipulator was powering up.

He was able to create a bubble but before it closed a concentrated blue blast of energy hit him from the back before the bubble closed. The bubble moved away but as it rolled neither moved.

" _The End, Oh the end, Yes! The End!_ "


	7. Metal (b)

**6\. Metal (b)**

" _ **Wake the Metal!**_ **METAL!** "

Garnet and Pearl made it back in time. The explosion rattled off behind them, landing they quickly noticed the Steven's Bubble withstand a barrage of Missiles. Garnet could see the non moving Gems inside and with resolved attacked the damaged right leg.

" _ **Create the Metal!**_ **METAL!** "

Pearl noticed the barrage start to falter and stood next to the bubble as Jagd dolls advanced on the bubble.

Garnet used the stuck in Jagd Doll as a wedge driving it even further in eventually breaking down.

" _ **Enfold the Metal!**_ **METAL!** "

The core unveiled itself and Garnet charged in trying to end the fight but blue waves of energy pushed her back. The Manipulator would not go down without a fight as the sound of yelling goblins echoed through the chamber.

" _ **Control the Metal!**_ **METAL!** "

She tried getting closer but another blue pulse pushed her back. Pearl noticed what was going and with the missiles stopping she started advancing with her spear, though she did her best to move out of the constant waves.

She could not avoid the barrage of Magitek bytes firing at her.

" _ **Embrace the Metal!**_ **METAL!** "

The bytes seemed overwhelming, Garnet turned and with that one small moment she was fired on by the Manipulator.

Then a large weapons swiped away the bytes knocking them out of the sky.

Pearl looked behind her

" _ **Reraise the Metal!**_ **METAL!** "

Smoky Quartz held the weapon in hand, though alive the fusion was far from okay. A pained grimace was permanent as Smoky moved the large spinning top forward wrapping around the Manipulator's core with their yoyo.

The large machine was powerless to pull away as Smoky pulled back attempting to rip the core out.

" _ **Restore the Metal!**_ **METAL!** "

Garnet got back to her feet, finally angry, she helped pull on the core slowly breaking it away.

All other attacks ceased as it focused on attempting to live. That was until a single tossed spear piercing the red eye caused it to stop moment. Pearl then helped pull away at the core.

" **LIVE FOR THE METAL!** _ **METAL**_ **!** "

The Hull started to give way as the spinning gears of the Manipulator started to break down, the electricity started to leak through, all of the dejecting power started to rush to its core causing it to explode.

This knocked the Crystal Gems back, forcing Smoky Quartz to unfuse as they all hit the middle platform.

The platform started to descend, that put the Gems on alert, though Steven and Amethyst were a little slow to get up.

Steven looked down from the platform and noticed Mide already working on it.

"Oh, It's good to see you made it past the Manipulator!" Mide waved at them from the top of the Gordian Knot, as the platform made it to the ground Garnet was the first to respond.

"How close are you to shutting it down?" Mide started typing away at the prompt from its console.

"Very close, though Allthoughts may have changed some thing around, he was never one for completely changing passwords" She continued her work as Roundrox walked towards the Gems.

"Pshhkohh...Gobbie Mazenot thanks talkyshines, Uplander found secret openway down to Mighty Alexander, now warriors of light can help other gobbies" She did her little dance as Mide was almost finished.

"Well, its no problem, I really like you guys" Steven grinned, the core started to glow with blue light, the shell cracking opened revealing a almost blinding blue core before finally shutting down.

Mide walked towards them, she looked to Garnet, giving a short nod, to let them now that she finished her part of the job.

Then Amethyst noticed what was floating above them and tried to attack but a powerful shield blocked her off.

Steven looked to her direction and realized what was going on.

Quickthinx and his cat staring at them, even now the mad goblin was merely observing them.

"Pshhkohh...Greater are knowings in braincases then Quickthinx believed, perhaps Quickthinx judged too quickly, Perhaps Illuminati should study uplanders" Steven watched the cybernetic creature.

"Maybe this should stop Allthoughts, we have the warriors of light, do you think a Primal would chose to fight their own chosen" Mide's outburst looked uninteresting to Quickthinx as he stared directly at Steven.

"Pshh... what tongueflaps from warriors of lights, can talkyshines stop Mighty Alexander?" His cat purred at the notion, Shanoa glared at the warriors awaiting their answer.

"If needs be, if this Primal is a threat to earth then we will stop it" The Goblin merely tilted his head. Then a small beeping noise flared in the silence, Allthoughts put his hand to his ear.

"It is in the eyes of Gobbies? Good, do not fail, Illuminati have no use for failing Gobbies"

He looked at Steven closely, it started to worried the young hybrid.

"Pshhkohh...end of Gobbies' long wanderings is close" With that his platform sunk into the depths below.

"You think a guy like that would be more angry" Amethyst was the first to feel how off Allthoughts' reaction turned out to be.

"You're right, he didn't seem bothered by anything that we did, maybe he planned for this?" Pearl mused on his reactions.

Then a phone went off, Steven reached into his pocket, noticing that it was Connie should have made him happy but then he gawked at the time, he quickly put it to his ear.

"Hello"

"Steven, I finally got through, something is going on with that giant robot, the sea around its legs dried up, Peridot is freaking out, what's going on?" Steven had a few

"Connie, how long was the phone cut off?"

"Half an hour, but creatures are coming out the right leg, Lapis is ready to smash the water

Half an hour? Steven felt like they were in the Primal for a lot longer, wait, something just accorded to him.

"Wait they're our friends, tell Lapis to wait until I get there!" Panicky he didn;t want the goblins first meeting to be a horrible one.

"Okay, Okay, also Peridot wants to to talk to Garnet when you get out of there" She merely nodded in his direction,

"Alright Connie, I'll be there in a minute" He hung up as Mide pointed to the platform that rose up to the central core.

They followed behind the Au Ra and down below was Brayflox, she pointed others out of Alexander through a large opening as Connie described.

[=-=]

They made it to the beach, the goblins seemed to enjoy being outside, they made their way around putting down their belongings in a pile on the beach, each one going over what they wanted to bring into their new home.

A few dancing around the other gems seemingly connecting Lapis and Peridot to the Crystal Gems.

Peridot noticed Garnet and made her way to her. The other goblins waved at Lapis and started offering up cups and stuffed toy goblins, Lapis wasn't sure what was going on but she just went with it.

"Garnet, it's good that you made it out, I studied what this machine was absorbing and I've come to a conclusion, did you notice the fish that were left in the dried areas around this machine.

Around the trail, the skeletal rows of fish decorated the path making the walk a little eerie.

"These creatures weren't killed due to being deprived water, they were drained of their very life force" The Gems were surprised by this, Garnet turned to Mide hoping for more answers.

"I said this once before, but I will clarify, a Primal drains the Aether from this world, if Alexander remained awakened this planet would have been a barren wasteland in a few weeks"

Garnet turned to Alexander still standing though its red eye stopped glowing.

"We seriously need to take it apart"

[=-=]

Steven was already far ahead chatting with Connie, trying to catch up on what went on. Steven noticed Roundrox

"This is my friend Connie" Roundrox started handing her dice.

"Psshh...Uplander friend of talkyshine, deserve best of shine from Gobbie" Connie beamed at that.

"Well thanks Gobbie, so Steven you really fought all those things?"

Steven and Roundrox started going over what went on in Alexander, recreating every big scene. Connie was amazed and worried, especially over Allthoughts.

"You guys did a lot in a half hour"

He really didn't think it was that short of time, but now he really had a hard time proving otherwise. Well for now he would enjoy finishing the story. After finishing his story he only had one though in mind.

He was so excited that he almost didn't notice the shadowy figure watching from down the beach. By the time he turned to get a clearer look the figure was gone. He would tell Garnet right away, then afterword he hope that his hometown would accept the Goblins.

"Okay, time to introduce Beach City to the Goblins" Steven seemed revved up for what could happen next.

[=-=]

Author Note: I'm very sorry for how late this Chapter is, there is no excuses for why it took so long. Even though a lot has happened to me in the past few months I promise from here on out I will upload faster.

Well, there is one more chapter coming for this Primal for now and then I get to show what I have planned next.


	8. Without Shadow

**Epilogue: Without Shadow**

Steven had to be dreaming. The dream was surrounded by darkness, the only light shining red from a large dark crystal.

He started to recall what happened, the town took to the Goblins quite well, or at least the people that Steven introduced them to. He was exhausted after the battle and decided to take it slow. But at the very least his friends seemed already enjoyed being around the new neighbors.

So for now he had to catch some Zs, but now it felt like a bad idea. He started to really observe the crystal wanting to understand what it was, it couldn't have been the crystal that contacted him.

"Fear the Light" He turned to his left seeing a bearded figure crouched next to Steven, his elf ears and smug smile put Steven slightly on edge.

"Who are you?" If the figure could smile wider, he would.

"Travanchet, my dear little halfling" the elf sat down looking at the crystal, Steven wasn't sure what to do at the moment.

"The mother crystal has chosen you as her defender, I implore you to reconsider" Steven looked surprised.

"How do you know about that? Why shouldn't I help"

"Dear, oh dear, I ask because I fear for your world, did you ever wonder what powerful light destroyed the goblin's realm?"

Steven thought this over. Travanchet smirked as Steven started to come to a conclusion.

"When peaceful Dark promises peace a monstrous Light devours all that wish for hope, but I guess you know what it's like to be manipulated by such a motherly gem don't you" Steven understood the underlying insult and merely took a deep breath, he only had one thing to say to that.

"I don't know what is going on between you and these crystals, but I know that I am helping the goblins, no one else needs to get hurt"

His conviction amused the Elf as much as anything else.

"That's good to hear my boy, but our time is drawing to a close, all I ask is that you question Hydaelyn, understand her true nature, when you do, search for me and you will understand what it means to be a "Warrior of Light" understand?" The large purple crystal started to pulse with life.

"How do I do that?" Steven had more questions but the red glow started to become more powerful.

"Seek the shadows my boy, Zodiark will provided the way!"

Steven suddenly woke from his slumber, he looked around wonder what exactly happened, but then he felt something in his hand, a dark purple crystal, seemingly glowing with red energy.

"Fear the Light, what does that even mean?" Steven had his doubts, but in order to help his new friends he may have to find out as he life the gem to his face wondering what Zodiark could be.

 **ALEXANDER PART 1 COMPLETE**

 **[=-=]**

Pg2016, thank you for sticking around, I'm sorry if I scared you there with how long I was gone, I just had to sort some stuff out.

Thenarutorules, thanks for the favorite and following the story, I appreciate any love I get

Here is a little preview for the next Primal:

"Finn, I don't know where they came from but I can't let them bring harm to the Candy Kingdom"

"What the Math! How many swords does this guy have! I kinda want one"

"I don't know dude, but I doubt he's just going to give one to you"

"To live is but to fight, Art thou warrior or craven?"

"Rejoice in the Glory of Combat!"


	9. Prologue 2

**Prologue**

The powerful dragon roared, but one man refused to stand by and let this destructive force decided the fate of all that lived.

His own magic started to grow with the strength of the twelve, he would try one last thing, one powerful spell that marked his end. Yet it would give other worlds their new beginning.

His only regret was that of his children but as the dragon drew closer to the planet, he had no choice. He shot forward with unimaginable speed.

What happened next would be understood as the end of the dream.

Yet as heroes dreamed, other were busy with other activities.

"Click Click They lay beyond the walls" Creatures awaited for the word of their master.

"Click Click The ones that shall know the Gnath"

They looked to the candy walls, they wondered how powerful this kingdom will be in the face of their Primal.

"Click Click Bring us glory, Fourfold Master of the Blade" Their recon was finished and they were ready to return for the greatness of conquest. That was until there was a chill in the air

"I'm sure that you would find glory bequeathed on you not" The Gnath turned only to see his allies frozen solid.

"Now taste Oblivion"

Before the insect could move there was a snap of the fingers, the surrounding area was now covered in ice.

"I wonder, will royalty be quite understanding of their future predicament?" She broke throw the wall as it too was frozen. There were better ways to alert royalty, but time was of the essence and she needed their attention quickly.

"As strange as this land is, I think they rather might, but then again who am I to judge?" She watch as two colossi rose to protect their kingdom, the elezen smirked as she noticed the lights go off in the highest tower.

She knew she caught their attention, now she would see if she could catch their interest.


	10. The Gnath

**Chapter 7: The Gnath**

Finn and Jake just finished fighting some really hateful large boar, not too much trouble but it kept them from answering Princess Bubblegum's call.

The delay meant that the brothers were making their way to the candy kingdom as quick as they could.

They quickly stumble on chaos.

"What the math!"

The Gnath numbered in hundreds fighting against the various candy army. The large gumball guardians doing their best to find off the attackers but the sudden barrages from the warriors started to overwhelm.

The duo wasted no time and sprung into action, his sword ready, he charged against the large insect warriors, that would have happen had the two creatures ahead of him were frozen solid.

He looked around scanning the skies looking for a certain ice king, but he only found a woman flying through the sky fighting the small band of tall monsters. It occurred to the two that is what they should be doing and started to fight.

He crossed swords with the closest one, and it glowed with a purple aura

" **Clack Clack You have no understanding of what you have interfered with child, the Savior is coming** "

The large booming voice of this Gnath echoed through out the rest but they started to retreat, the voice glared through the eyes of Finn before turning back with the rest of his troops.

"What is going on dude?" Jake thought as someone started to fly down to them.

She stood before the two as they worried over the stranger.

"Are you an Ice Queen?" Ysayle looked amused and canceled her transformed.

"No, let's just say, I'm a friend" Could they trust that? Well the elezen didn't care as she walked to the gates, they followed behind, looking around alert for anymore attacks.

That was until Princess Bubblegum awaited them at the gates.

"Finn, Jake, I'm glad to see you, walk with me" Ysayle walked behind her and the heroes decided to tag along for the moment.

"What's going on PB? Where did those bugs come from?" They walked through the town, the kingdom was in disarray, the candy people worked hard to rebuild the walls but it seemed as though while Finn was away a lot of battles went on.

"The kingdom has been under constant attack by magical creatures call the Gnath, but I think Ysayle can explain it better" They continued to walk towards Bubblegum's tower with Ysayle mulling over what to say. They reached up to the throne room where everyone had a moment to rest.

"I would love to tell you the full tale but time is short, unsurprisingly we the Elezen and the Gnath are from another world, we came here to escape from a terrible cataclysm and struck a deal with the Gnath Overmind for peace, but they betrayed that trust"

Gnath? Elezen?

"This is getting crazy!" Not some much the magic, not so much other worlds, but why does every new face have to be the bad guy.

Finn felt the sentiment but if Bubblegum trusted Ysayle then he could

"So what's the plan?" Ysayle handed a blue crystal to the princess.

"As our apology I have sent most of my personal crystals to this kingdom for the princess to study and our troops will be stationed outside the kingdom to fight for you, there still is another matter" She looked outside the window.

"They plan to summon a Primal" Finn was oblivious to what that was and Ysayle looked amused, wishing she could live those days again.

"Lets just Finn, that it is really bad, and if it gets here

"Though we are unsure how powerful it could be I have a way to stop them, but you have to travel with me" Finn kind of shrugged it off, another adventure sounded good

"Okay, I'm good with that" Ysayle was surprised at the quick decision, strange as this warrior was it seemed there were things that never change no matter what dimension she was in.

"Wait, wait dude how do we know this isn't some big trick" Jake wasn't so trusting.

"If it was, I think Bubblegum would have done something so if she trusts this ice lady then why not?"

"Alright Finn but we'll have to stay on our guard" She understood there mistrust, she only hoped she could gain it somehow.

"Understandable, give yourself a day of rest, tomorrow we head to the Gnath's hive" She turned to walk out and great the elezen warriors but Finn had one last question.

"Wait that other look you had, what was that?" She smiled sadly.

"That will be a tale for another time" She wouldn't gain their trust through how she became what she is now.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Jake had to know what they were getting into.

"We will get the Hive, then we will surrender" Both Finn and Jake's eyes widened, what kind of plan was that, this didn't sound like the best plan.


	11. The Vath

**Chapter 8: The Vath**

"Trust me, I know it's not our best option but we must stop the Primal before it is let out into the world" Ysayle carefully explained it as they walked through the forest.

"It's not that I don't it's just, we just are going to go on giant insect honor, not something I ever heard could work" Jake still had his worries but Ysayle understood them.

"Well at least I have your trust" Jake simply shrugged his shoulders.

"So...we got a stop before the hive, so how are they going to help?" Finn if nothing else was interested.

"If you brought the food I asked for you'll see..." Ysayle watched as Jake carried the bread and bits of sugar in one basket shaped hand.

"The Vath are the Gnath that have split from the Overmind, if anyone knows where the Hive will be it's them, plus they have great potions that could help us on journey" They were entering in the Nonmind Camp

"Oh Cool" Finn took this in stride, maybe having large bug people wouldn't be so bad. There in the camp several of the green wearing Vath tried to live from their day to day, thanks to the Elezen they tried to continue on their own.

They turned to the new visitors and swarmed them, getting close to get a look at the heroes and lightened up at the two.

"Click Click Yasyle claimed that she would bring fleshlings, yes would bring fleshlings"

"Yes, I am searching for Deftarm, has anyone seen him?" Ysayle watched as one curious head looked up from theVath moved from the crowd as Finn and Jake started handing them the food.

"Click Click What do you need from this map maker, yes this map maker?" Deftarm seemed to light up as Ysayle walked towards him.

"We known where the Hive generally is, but I need a direct path, can you help me?" Deftarm perked up.

"Click Click For lady Ysayle, I can but it gets me close to the Overmind, it may take me a night, yes a night" Ysayle merely nodded. She understood what could happened and offered him one egg sack from Nanka as an apology.

"Thank you for this, I will make sure to insure that you are rewarded" She let Deftarm go on to his work, the other Vath let the two heroes walk through, one of them bringing them to a campfire as dusk was settling in.

"Click Click Then sit with Storyteller, yes Storyteller" He sat around on a log in front of the fire.

"Click Click Please tell the Vath stories of your heroics, yes Heroics" Most of the Vath went back to what they were doing before but a few huddled around the storyteller awaitng Finn and Jake's answer.

Hit with a little stage fright, the boys fumbled in their heads trying to make some coherent story.

"Dude, remember that time we fought vampires" Leading the way Jake wanted to the ball rolling.

"Yo what about that time we got attacked by the worms?" Finn was starting to get it.

"That's nothing, how about that time we fought that zombie candy people uprising?" Jake continued on hoping to

"Oh, how about when I saved Box Prince!" Finn was really getting into it.

"Or when we fought the Lich!" Then Finn and Jake went off talking about there adventures, Finn mimicking what he and Jake said while Jake morphed into the various monsters. The Vath were entralled, going along with everything they were going on.

Ysayle smirked in the background, it seemed that these warriors were worthy to fight Ravana. She just hoped he wouldn't be powerful enough yet.

[=-=]

Night fell on the tiny village, and Finn looked at the ceiling of the little house that the Vath had for visitors. It was comfy, he just wasn't sure how he was looking at the ceiling, he swore he fell asleep.

Well he wasn't thinking too much about that anyway.

What he was thinking about however, was the mission, sure the Vath was cool and he'd defend them any day of the week but the Gnath, that was a different story. If they were being controlled by an Overmind, then should he really be fighting them?

He'd beat their buts so bad that they wouldn't fighting again for a week but he resolved not to kill them, he would find this Overmind and pt a kibosh on this whole situation.

He also worried over the Primal, he wasn't sure what that was but his new Elezen friend looked scared about it. Well he would have to fight that at least, he couldn't let something that big and bad walk around the land of OOO causing destruction.

That was all he need to steel his resolve and be ready for it now.

But for the moment he would try to catch some sleep, he couldn't defeat the enemy tired could he.

Yet that was when the walls of the little cottage started to give way and he found himself floating in space, not something he enjoyed being in no matter how many times he did it.

He stood in the void until a light shined behind him. He turned to the large crystal glowing above him.

"Crystal Bearer, I beg you, take my blessing and defeat the master of the Fourfold" The light was blinding and Finn started to wonder what was going on until he closed his eyes to the light.

He opened them to a normal room in a Vath made cottage with the morning sun glowing outside.

Jake stood watching the rising sun.

"Dude, our dreams suck, did you have one with that Crystal?" They both stood in silence, Finn sitting in his bed merely nodded. This was getting mysterious and Finn wasn't really good with those.

But he decided to simply get ready for the travel. He would clear his head on the walk over and would ask Ysayle later.

Hoping the answers would make things easier, even if he had enough experience to know that it probably wouldn't but a kid could dream.

[=-=]

Getting the map made a straight forward path to the hive that cut the time getting there nearly in half.

But that worried the elezen, she figured they would get attacked, sentries should be protecting the path, and yet they found none.

When they neared the entrance, there was still nothing and that was even more discerning.

"Remember, when the Gnath come, we offer no resistance" Finn and Jake merely nodded as Ysayle scanned the area waiting for the enemy.

Then on cue several Gnath soldiers poured out from the entrance and circled the three.

"Surrender, intruders! There is no escape!"

Despite the plan on instinct Finn and Jake ready themselves for a fight.

"Enough! We Surrender! We throw ourselves to the mercy of your god!" Finn and Jake realized that they couldn't ruin the plan now and calmed down.

The Gnath closed in forcing the heroes to follow them as they would let their Primal decide the fate of the intruders.

They were lead into the darkness of the cave ahead.

Ysayle was ready for what would happen next. But Finn and Jake just really wondered why they didn't bother to really go over part 2 of this plan.


	12. The Hand that gives the Rose

**Chapter 9: The Hand that gives the Rose**

As they walked through the dark halls of the cave, Jake looked around at their guards, the silent Gnath would occasionally look at them but said nothing.

"I kinda miss when bad guys talked about there plan" Jake nodded as he walked alongside his friend.

"At least it would give us something to do you know?" Jake continued on as Finn nodded, he was surprised they didn't take their weapons from them.

"Well if nothing else, they seem eager to proceed, Good" Ysayle weighed in.

"When they summon their lord, leave the matters to me" If her other form was any proof, she would be strong.

That didn't mean they were going let her do this on her own.

"If what I know of summoning rituals hold true then I am well placed to act"

Finn heard the sound of running river far from where they were standing.

"If we need a quick way out, I think I got an idea" Finn whispered as Ysayle pondered that and figured it would good to have if things go wrong.

Walking through many doors they eventually walked into a large chamber, large blue crystal tore through the ground, glowing in the presence of Ysayle.

The Gnath looked on amazed, captured by the beauty of the moment of their Savior's arrival.

The priest of the Gnath started to pray and the warriors started to follow.

"O Lord Ravana! Master of the Sacred Blades! Wrath of the Colony! Conqueror of the World! Hear our prayer" They chanted as Finn wanted to stop it here and now, the ice Elezen put her hand up signaling to Finn.

"Wait just a bit longer" Ysayle urged as the Gnath continued their prayer.

"Pray grant to us your most devoted children the divine gift of your presence" The priest put his staff forward as the crystals resonated.

Then the very ceiling gave way to flame as glowing swords pierced through the flame dispelling it, they fell, stabbing the ground and circling around until it formed a flaming twister, building its energy until something formed out of the fire and grabbed on to the swords.

There stood an insect like soldier taller then everyone in the room twirling his sword around until he posed towards the heroes.

"That's awesome, can I get one of those?" Finn let his excitement get the best of him which angered the Gnath but it earned a mirthful laugh from the Primal.

"Young warrior, you may earn the blade if you ever best me, but for now" He turned to his people.

"All strength to the colony, speak and I shall listen!"

Despite the odd moment, the Gnath were giddy in their summoning.

"O Glorious General! We have captured intruders, and would make an offering of their life blood" the large warrior thought this over as he studied the three.

"These Fleshlings dare to invade Gnath lands?" Ysayle moved in front of the three heroes ready to make her plea.

"Hear me, Lord Ravana, my companions and I are not here to contest your children's Territory, we only wish to learn why your children wage war on their new home" Ravana titled his head at this notion.

"Thou would flirt with death over mere curiosity? Wherefore should the glorious conquest of

the Gnath concern thee so, Elezen?"

Before she could answer his questions, he decided to answer for her.

"...Ah, mayhap thine own kind's struggle with this newest enemy fareth poorly and thou art desirous of a pact!"

"Stuff that! We just want to make you guys stop attacking the candy kingdom!" Finn made his statement known as Ysayle added her own.

"Yes, we had just entered our new home and your children already desire conflict when we could have peace with our new neighbors, never have the Gnath risen up with such numbers, never yet with you at their head, why do you lead them to war?" Ravana chuckled at the notion.

"Thy question hath no meaning, to live is but to fight!" He raised his swords as the other Gnath were overjoyed at his words.

"Long have my children awaited, gathering their strength in the shadows of your failures, the Gnath awaited hope as our world was consumed by Light! They will have their new enemies slain, their territories secured- and by such fervent prayers am I now given form and purpose!"

"Look I don't know what happen in your guys world but, we can talk it out you know?" Jake tried to calm this down but Ysayle knew that talking was pointless.

"I see, it's as I feared, you have now become an obstacle to our goals, since you are so fond of fighting, we challenge you, lord of the Gnath!" Th other Gnath looked on in fear and amazment. Ravana seemed amused.

"If we emerge victorious, you withdraw your soldiers from Candy Kingdom soil!" His laughter echoed through the cave.

"Thou art bold indeed to risk thy fleshy hide so easily! Very well I, Ravana, fourfold master of the blade, do accept thy challenge!" The Gnath were excited to see their god fight for the first time in centuries.

"But if I emerge the victor, I would have thee swear to serve in my army until thy last breath is spent, do you accept?" the Elezen walked ahead of everyone else standing up to the towering primal.

"I do and I do believe the first bout is mine!" Siphoning the magic from the crystals around her her formed glowed with blue energy.

Spikes of ice tore through the ground around Ysayle as she once again transformed into the icy sorceress that Finn and Jake had gotten used too.

The same could not be said for Ravana who voiced his bafflement.

"What is this, a God clad in flesh!?" Ysayle couldn't help but love his surprise.

"Is aught amiss? Thou wilt not break thy word I trust" this angered the other primal.

"My word is as unbending as steel little goddess! Thy ruse will add to mine enjoyment!" With that Ysayle struck first, creating a a sword and shield of ice she swung down. Ravana had an answer for that as he block her fierce attack pushing her away after a bit of struggle.

She decided to end the fight early and with a snap of her fingers Ravana was covered in ice.

For a few moments nothing had happened and Shiva hoped this was a victory.

Though it was short lived as Ravana broke through his icy prison.

Worried but not deterred Shiva created large spikes of ice and fired them at the Hive lord.

Quickly slashing away at them the savior started to shorten the gap between them.

She tried to add on more powerful attacks of ice but the Gnath primal merely deflected or cut through them and moved forward.

Before she could summon her next attack Ravana lunged forward, impaling the other primal, hurt but not yet finished she used her stabbing to her advantage. Blowing out cold wind she tried to once again enveloped the master of the fourfold in ice.

Yet a second later he broke out of it with no issue. Finn ran towards the scene hoping to stop the fight before it got worse.

"I thought myself stronger...mayhap with more crystals?" Suprised and in pain Ysayle quickly demorphed and the sudden stopping of magic broke her free from Ravana's sword, as she flew back she was snatched up by outstretched hands.

Jake quickly pulled the elezen back away from Ravana as he glared at a sword wielding Finn.

"Be thou God or maid thou art nothing to me!..what of thee mortal?Art thou warrior or craven!?" Finn clutched his sword.

"I don't care how big and bad you are! You just hurt a friend and as a hero I'll destroy you!"

This upturned Ravana's mood considerably.

"A warrior then, Good! Mayhap thou wilt provide more sport then thy feeble companion!" The Primal quickly turned away from the three before disappearing in a wall of flame. It left behind a glowing red portal.

But Finn didn't care about that, he quickly turned around and ran towards Ysayle as Jake started to slowly put her down.

"Hey are you alright?" Finn was at her side as the elezen laid at her side.

She merely nodded, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small crystal.

"With this I can warp back to the Vath Camp, defeat Ravana and you will find peace with the Gnath, fail and simply warp back to the Vath camp and we shall find another plan of attack" She handed him a similar gem.

"I trust that this task to you warrior of light" She quickly crushed the crystal and warped away.

Finn and Jake looked over to the portal.

"Alright dude, lets do this" Finn walked into the crimson shine of Ravana's portal and disappeared into the light.

Jake followed behind.

"With you all the way brother" They stepped through and on the other side they stepped into an arena.

The red underbelly of the hive stretched on for miles, and it looked like a long way down as well.

The only thing protecting them was the jagged fences around the two.

The dog and the human prepared themselves as Ravan reappeared as he did before, with swords falling and flame bursting to bring forth the savior of the Gnath.

He stood his ground waiting for the two to strike first. They were happy to oblige as they ran forward, charging at the large primal to see what he would do and gauge how to fight him.

"Dance to the song of ringing steel!"

Quickly swinging his blades, large slashing waves of energy flung forward, marking the ground as Finn dodged between the slashes while Jake quickly stretched himself to move to Ravana's left.

Ravana lunged forward and with a few swipes of his blades it created a wall of slashes that Finn barely was able to block off and dodge backwards. Jake used this opportunity to strike a large punch that knocked the primal to the side. Temporarily blinded by pain he almost didn't block the slash to his midsection from a leaping attack from the human.

He then created three rings of magic that pushed the two heroes back.

"Impenetrable is my defense!"

Giving them no time to recovered he unleashed more waves of slashes. Jake following in Finn's footsteps this time shrunk himself a bit smaller to help move through the gaps in the attack. After moving out of the way of three Jake made a quick plan on the fly.

He quickly grabbed Finn and threw him in the air much to his surprise letting out a scream. Jake followed with a elongated drop kick, letting his legs grow longer until nearly touch Fourfold master, and he tried to unleash a wall of slashes until Jake pulled the feet back.

At the same time he elongated his arms to grab Finn and quickly anchor him down. Finn with sword in hand tried to swing down on the primal forcing him to block. Then Jake after landing on his feet pulled his brother back making the primal almost lose his balance as the dog followed that up with letting Finn down and Finn grabbing him by his arms and swinging him into the primal.

Turning into a large ball he flung into the savior at high speeds ramming into him. What wasn't seen was Finn letting the arms grab him and pull him into the ball. That allowed Jake to open up and Finn to jump out stabbing the primal in the left of his chest.

The Hive lord used his magic to recreate the barriers flinging them back once again.

"Very good fleshlings spare me no quarter!" His jovial laugh echoed around the chamber.

He quickly posed his swords building his strength.

"Furious as a Blaze!" He let his power grow as his four swords merged into two larger ones.

Finn wanted to run in but Jake pulled him back feeling the danger of what Ravana was trying to do.

With that the primal let out a yell.

"The calm before the slaughter...perish!" He unveiled a powerful series of attacks that would of meant trouble for Finn if he made his move.

Then Ravana leaped into the air. They looked up and quickly ran into the center as a large orb of fire cast down at their direction. Waves of power sliced through the area, Finn counted himself lucky but then quickly grabbed onto a lunged forward Jake as he was hit on his back and was flung forward.

Hurt but still ready to fight Jake stood ready with merely a nod to let Finn know he was alright.

Then Ravana landed in front of them with everything around them exploding.

"You two truly are blessed by the Crystal!" He then sunk one sword into the ground.

"Fleshling Finn, survive this and you may earn my blade!" Jake was going to but in and stop whatever the primal was planning but Finn waved him back.

"I got this!" He made his stance while Ravana obliged him with only one of his own. Ravana was first slashing down at the human, Finn dodged to the side of the colossal blade and ran to his right, trying to go for his un equipped hand Ravana cut horizontally to block out this strategy.

Finn by a small chance was able to dodge over it. He planned for it and before Ravana could recover and swing the sword back at the human. He stabbed onto the primal's hand. With pain the savior used his free hand to grab Finn by the head.

Not letting this stop him, he quickly used his body weight to bring his body up just enough so that he could imbedded his sword in Ravana's knuckles. Dropping the child he tried follow up with another cut across that would catch Finn before he landed.

Finn turned his body weight to land feet first on the hot blade. Then quickly ran as fast as he could as he felt his shoes start to melt and homed in Ravana's shoulder, Ravana swiped away with his free hand but Finn used that to jump on the to finger and bring his sword down deep in the Primal's shoulder.

The primal reacted with grabbing and throwing Finn as the boy held onto his sword for dear life.

Jake stretch out like a blanket to catch Finn. Laughter echoed through the chamber once again but this time Finn joined in.

"Marvelous fleshing, thou art a warrior of great skill!" Finn was at his feet with Jake standing at his side.

"Well bug man, you got crazy skill" Ravana nodded and then decided that these warriors deserved his full strength.

"Take wings ye souls of war!" With powerful red magic his body started to burn up.

He charged at quick speeds and Jake moved him away again. This time it was safe to employ a powerful and ancient technique that both Finn and Jake used for times such as these when creatures moved this quickly.

"Run away!" Jake yelled as they both moved to barely dodge Ravana's charge as he circled around. They pushed themselves to the limit trying to avoid every attack and before they were too tired to run. Ravana stopped standing before them again.

"Well Fleshling Jake, thy skill in support is amiable!" Jake never really had an enemy keep compliment him, this was getting to weird.

"Well thanks I guess" Ravana was starting to grow on the two, but they still had a heroic quest to finish.

Ravana decided they earned the right to be defeated by his strongest attack.

"Prepare thyself!" Purple magic filled the floor of the area lifting the two heroes out of the air.

Jake pulled Finn close. Ravana disappeared for a moment give the two a small time to plan. Jake looked around noticing the poles around them and knew what to do.

"Finn, I can pull us some more, but I get a feeling you need to defend like you mean it!" Jake looked worried, then Ravana reappeared.

"This is probably gonna suck, you ready?" Finn flashed a grin.

"You know it!" He pulled on one of the poles as Ravana combined his large swords together to make them dual sided. He let it fill with energy.

"Rejoice in the Glory of Combat!" He then swung the blade around with large wave slashes filled the arena. Jake saw an opening and pulled to the pole closest to it. Finn used all the strength that he could to deflect around the waves as they pulled closer to the blind spot.

He did quite well for the most part but some still clipped him, the outer edges of them hitting his leg, one scratching at his back. The spell that held them up wore off and they hit the ground, standing ready but feeling the pain this battle as it started to wear them down.

"Unyielding as the Earth!" With a gust of wind, it pushed them back. Ravana stood before them and with great joy he decided to honor them in the greatest way he knew how.

" _High on High I stand!_ " Finn and Jake realized that primal started to sing deeply and passionately

" _Gazing down to see_ " They weren't sure what was going on but they stood ready for what would come next.

" _The endless garden awaiting me_!" He would commemorate them and their defeat to song that would be echoed throughout the Hive for generations.

Such is the fate of such valiant heroes.


	13. Unbending Steel

**Chapter 10. Unbending Steel**

Ravana moved back and readied another attack. The two heroes stood against the fence ready for this next move. Ravana's ballad continued on.

" _Red bloometh the Rose of Conviction and Red bloometh the Rose of Hate_ " He positioned his hands as magic started to form around them.

" _Yes Red bloometh the Rose of Conquest, only blood will sate_ " He unleashed the power and a rain of magical energy rained down on Finn and Jake forcing them to move around Ravana who utilized their blind running.

With a push large gusts of wind threatened to throw the two off the ledge. Quickly thinking on his paws Jake et the wind pull them as he wrapped his feet around the fence and grabbed Finn letting the force of the wind pull him back and stretched as far back as the wind would take.

" _And the War it wageth on!_ "

Finn trusted him as Jake snapped back and flung him at the Primal. With sword ready Finn was able to cut at Ravana's side before he could react. Clutching at his side he didn't react in time to Finn using his momentum after hitting the ground to leap at Ravana as he turned around and stab him in the chest.

"How my blood doth quicken!" Ravana exclaimed his excitement as he grabbed Finn by the head and slammed him to the ground. Jake took the moment to enlarge her hand and with a large fist punching the primal in the back of the head. Doubling in pain he let Finn go.

" _The Storm still rageth on!_ " Ravana sang on as Finn started to get to his feet, before he could Ravana with a flick of the wrist summoned a magical orb that was slowly but surely getting a little closer.

"Crag that!" Finn scuttled under and rolled to his side to get to his feet finally.

" _The Bold ever fight on!_ " Running towards the savior, the primal wondered if this was bravery or insanity. Yet Finn pushed on sword raised, Ravana raised his own ready to crush Finn under the weight. That was when he suddenly stopped as the fourfold master swung his sword and sidestepped past the tracking orb.

" _Their lives echo in Song!_ " Moving behind it the hero brought his sword to it just as Ravana's weapon would clash with his. The explosion cracked Finn''s sword while it broke Ravana's in half.

" _All like snow they fall, petals plucked and strewn_ " Joyous laughter filled the room as Finn and Jake stood together waiting for the next attack.

" _Yet from their seeds grow this war anew!_ " Ravana charged his single sword with the duo playing a bit to the defensive this time to draw the primal out for a killing blow.

"Swift shall be thy downfall!" In the blink of an instant Ravana flashed forward. The two heroes barley having time to dodge before Ravana was gone.

" _Blood trickling down to my fullers and blood trickling down from mine hands!_ " Another rushed behind them and the tip of the fourfold master's blade cut at Jake's back.

"Y _es blood trickling down to this strange land!_ " A yelp of pain was heard as Ravana charged again from their side. This time the two were ready. Jake was mostly on the move using his abilities to pull Finn out of danger. Finn on the other hand give Jake the idea on where to move trusting his gut on where Ravana would be next.

" _Until I alone stand!_ " Ravana capped off his attacks with waves of explosive fire. The two were more equipped to deal with this as they moved to one corner of the arena.

" _And this War still wageth on!_ " He stood his ground in the center of the area and with a ta on the ground with his weapon pillars of flame burst forth.

"Come to me child of man!" Finn and Jake understood as the pillars of flame didn't seem to stop charging at them so they got closer to the primal.

" _The Storm still rageth on_!" With his powerful blade Ravana swung first, Finn wouldn't block it wholesale as he knew this fight was starting to wear him down. So instead he used the primals own momentum to turn the blade away from him.

" _The Bold blindly march on!_ " Summoning another blade, Ravana went for another swing but Jake held his off hand by forming into his larger size. The Primal elbowed Jake in the face making the dog lose his grip.

" _Their lives lost in a song!_ " That split second of losing his focus meant that he took his eye off the human and didn't realize in time that as Jake backed up he used his leg to create a platform for Finn to jump off from. The Primal caught on and swung down at Finn.

Finn had his sword raised in the air and letting his blade block the attack as he ducked under the blade it took the top of his sword and nearly his head off. But Finn persevered and with the sharp stump brought in down on the Primal's forehead.

With shock the Savior pushed Finn away. Yet the damage had been done.

"Thou had bested me..."

Ravana slumped forward falling to one knee.

"Thus doth the sacred rite of combat proclaim the victor...I lay blade at thy feet Child of Man"

Finn watched as golden rays of magic started to break away from the Primal.

"Fighting you was really cool" Finn had to give credit where it was due as the Fourfold Master of Blades chuckled.

Then the Primal fell to the floor, before either hero could move Ravana faded back into the aether.

There was footsteps behind the duo. Finn let out a breath, ragged and beaten up as he was, if he had to fight more to get out of here he would.

They turned ready only to see Ysayle. She gave them a stern but impressed look.

"You do not disappoint, Warrior of Light, would that I had your skill in battle...I do begin to see why so many place their faith in you" Finn grinned though he was ready to fall over.

"That's why I fight for the good side, so I don't let them down" Ysayle nodded as she looked to where Ravana used to be.

"For all his savagery, I do not think Ravana one to break his word, hopefully the Gnath shall cease invasion of the Candy Kingdom, we have done well have we not? come let us return to your princess and share these glad tidings" Forming ice in her hand she went over to cover Finn with it and cool off his wounds as Jake helped him by holding him up so that all three could walk shimmering blue portal.

What they did not see was one in robes overseeing these events.

"So this one is also a bringer of light?" She held a hand to her chin, her red mask hiding the look of rage in her eyes.

A well dressed eleven stood next to her.

"I already have plans for the halfling, can you deal with a scrawny child my friend?" The robed figure turned to him.

"This boy achieved something far greater then he knows, but this world's destiny is to be devoured in a swirling storm of chaos" She then disappeared in a orb of darkness.

Travanchet was amused by these events, it appeared the mother crystal had some schemes after all, well he wouldn't worry, he would seek the shadows as he always had. Zodiark would provide the way.


End file.
